M&M
by mUziEK
Summary: La misma inocencia, la misma infancia pero el tiempo nos ha separado y ahora eres mi amiga-enemiga
1. Chapter 1

Era el último año de las Winx en Alfea. Hasta ahora todo iba normal; ningún villano había aparecido últimamente, así que tenían todo el tiempo disponible para vivir su vida como hadas normales.

Las chicas estaban en la sala descansando un poco y disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de un día normal sin batallas.

-Hola a todas- saludó Layla- les presento a una nueva amiga-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mahori- aquella chica sonrió.

Layla había estado yendo de aquí para allá; era una chica muy activa y no les gustaba quedarse en Alfea. En una de sus viajes conoció a Mahori.

Mahori no era cualquier chica; resulta que era la hermana de Musa, cosa que las Winx, incluyendo Layla, ignoraban. Ella era relativamente alta (no más que Musa), delgada, su piel era blanca más no pálida, cabello negro que traía recogido con una pinza y usaba un flequillo muy moderno que cubría su frente. Sus ojos eran color café canela.

Era una chica alegre, responsable y muy creativa; era por esa cualidad que había decidido estudiar arte y diseño. Al igual que Musa, tenía una voz apta para cantar- legado de su madre- sin embargo no contaba con el talento de su hermana y no le gustaba el canto tanto como la pintura.

-Es un placer, Mahori- Bloom le extendió la mano

-¡Qué lindo estilo!- dijo Stella- Clásico pero a la vez moderno, me agrada.

-Gracias- sonrió tímidamente

-No sé porque, pero te me haces conocida- le dijo Tecna viéndola detenidamente

-Quizá nos hayamos visto antes. He dado algunas exposiciones en Zenith, si no me equivoco, tú eres de ese planeta-

-Wow, ¡cómo lo supiste!-

-Se te nota por todas partes, querida- dijo Stella

-Yo soy Flora- la chica se acercó y la saludó con un cálido gesto

-Mucho gusto. ¿Todas son amigas de Layla?-

-Así es, se podría decir que hasta hermanas- dijo Layla acercando a todas- Aun falta una, pero está ensayando para un concierto que dará en Torre Nubosa

-¡Ah!, ¿es cantante?- preguntó Mahori sorprendida

-Sí, de las mejores, se llama…-

-Ya verás, tiene un estilo increíble, te va a agradar- le dijo Stella

-Si…-dijo Layla tratando de hacer caso omiso a la interrupción de Stella- quizá ya la hayas escuchado, se llama…-

-Podemos ir a buscarla, de seguro ha de estar en el gimnasio afinando los últimos detalles del concierto- le dijo Flora mientras la conducía a la salida.

Todas salieron en conjunto quedándose Layla hasta el último.

-Se llama Musa…- dijo por fin pero sin que nadie la escuchara- Sabía que Mahori les caería muy bien- sonrió y salió con ellas.

Las cuatro iban caminando alrededor de la amiga de Layla. Les encantaba tener visitas y más si se podía tratar de una nueva amiga.

-Dime Mahori, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Veinticuatro- dijo un poco apenada pues sentía que estaba en un jardín de niños alrededor de todas las hadas de Alfea.

-Es decir que ya saliste del colegio. ¿Qué estudiaste?- preguntó Flora

-No quise especializarme en magia, ustedes saben, ser una hada o bruja…siento que no era lo mío. Decidí estudiar arte y diseño, para ser precisa mi especialidad es la pintura-

-Bueno, mientras sea lo que te apasiona, está bien- dijo Tecna

-Sí, eso creo…aunque si hubiera elegido la rama de magia, hubiera elegido ser un hada-

-¿Y de qué planeta vienes?- le preguntó Bloom

-De Melody-

-¡Oh! igual que nuestra amiga, la chica que te vamos a presentar-

-Ya veo porque es cantante- rió- de Melody tenía que ser. Allá todos quieren dedicarse a la música, pero es una pasión, ¡que no saben!, darían hasta la vida por ello- esto último lo dijo sin tanto ánimo.

-Miren, que les dije, aquí está- dijo Flora mientras entraban al gimnasio

Musa se encontraba de espaldas a ellas. Efectivamente estaba ensayando su última canción la cual presentaba a su único público, Riven. Las Winx y Mahori se sentaron silenciosamente en las gradas y esperaron a que Musa terminara.

-Verdaderamente tiene una voz encantadora- dijo Mahori- y se ve que es muy talentosa-

-Deberías verla en los escenarios, es la música materializada- dijo Tecna

La música paró, Musa tomó un respiro.

-Bien, ¿qué te pareció?- le preguntó a Riven

-Creo que al final podrías ponerle un poco más de energía-

-No lo sé, quizá se vea un poco exagerado…-

-No tengas miedo, impresiónalos-

-Tienes razón- el hada tomó su botella de agua y comenzó a beber.

Sus amigas se acercaron a ella ya que al parecer no las había visto.

-Hola Musa- dijo Layla

-_¿Musa?_- se preguntó Mahori. Al escuchar ese nombre sentía un escalofrío que le iba de la cabeza a los pies-

-Mira, venimos a presentarte a una nueva amiga-

El hada de la música volteó lentamente sin dejar de tomar agua.

-_Oh no_- pensaba Mahori- _¿Es…?_

En ese momento, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Todo se tornó gris e inmóvil excepto por las dos chicas que supuestamente se acababan de conocer. Ambas se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada, sin moverse, casi sin pensar. De pronto, el tiempo corrió de de nuevo…

-_"¿Tú qué haces aquí?"- _preguntaron al unísono. Musa escupiendo el agua que bebía y Mahori dando un paso atrás por la sorpresa y por tratar de no mojarse.

-Ah, ¿ya se conocían?- preguntó Layla

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Musa con más seriedad

-Layla es mi amiga y me invitó a conocer su escuela- Mahori le respondió con el mismo tono

-¿Layla? – volteó a verla con una mirada severa- ¡Por qué la trajiste!

-Perdónala, no sabía que eras su jefa - dijo su hermana

-Ash, cállate- Musa se dio la vuelta

-Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí ni por error venía-

-Favor que me hubieras hecho-

-¿Que te hubiera hecho?, ¡que **me** hubiera hecho!-

-Pues qué esperas, ¡vete!- se volteó Musa y le gritó

-Me voy pero no porque tú me lo digas-

-Disculpen- dijo Layla desconcertada- este…¿ya se conocían?- la chica se sonrojó porque era obvio que sí y que se llevaban muy mal, pero quería saber que pasaba

-Blah blah blah…-

Mahori apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, se dio la vuelta y salió muy indignada del gimnasio

**_Aaaw, las hermanitas no se quieren :( ¿por qué será? bueno, eso lo sabrán pronto_**

**_byebye_**


	2. Cat fight

-¿Y quién es ella?- le preguntó Riven

-Obviamente nadie…-

Bloom hizo señas a todas, excepto a Layla de que se quedarán en el gimnasio.

-Ya, Musa, suelta la sopa, ¿por qué no se llevan bien?- le dijo Stella-

-No quiero hablar de ello, es más, pretenderé que nunca estuvo aquí- Musa tomó sus cosas y se fue sin más ni más.

Por otro lado, Layla iba tras Mahori.

-¡Hey, Mahori!, espera-

-No, me voy de aquí-

-Por lo menos explícame que fue eso-

-Ugh, nada, no quiero, nos vemos después-

-Mahori…-

Ella se detuvo.

-No quise hacerte pasar por esto. Ni siquiera sabía que ya conocías a Musa-

-Tienes razón, no es tu culpa- Mahori sonrió a su amiga- perdona mi comportamiento tan infantil y grosero, pero créeme que es una larga historia que preferiría no contar-

-Como quieras. Sólo te pido que no te vayas. Al rato va a haber un concierto en conmemoración de los 1000 años de las escuelas mágicas-

-Y supongo que estará Musa…-

-Ehm, si, pero también otros artistas como Honno Bobonno, Mudunna, Mana totongelo, Ho-Boe-

-¿Ho-Boe?...¿el pianista?-

-Sí…-

-¡Genial!-

-Eres gran fan suyo ¿verdad?-

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!-

-Ya sabrás que es el padre de Musa…-

-Si, claro, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado-

-¿Entonces te quedarás?-

La chica asintió- Permíteme hacer una llamada-

-Bien. Estaré en la alcoba- dijo Layla y se fue

-Contesta…contesta…-

-¿Si, diga?-

-¿Papá?

-Hola Mahori, mi pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, papi, aquí en Alfea…-

-¿En Alfea?...no me dirás que…-

-No papá, no vine a ver a Musa…

-Oh…-

-Vine porque una amiga me invitó y ya supe que al rato estarás aquí dando un concierto-

-Si, ojalá podamos vernos para platicar. ¿Te parece si terminando vamos a cenar?-

-¿Sólo tú y yo?-

-Sí…bueno, eso si tu hermana…-

-No, Musa no viene, ella no puede venir-

-Muy bien, hija…entonces será sólo tú y yo- suspiró el padre

-¡Perfecto!, entonces te veo-

Layla entró a su habitación y ahí se encontró a Musa la cual se veía que estaba muy enojada pues todo estaba regado por doquier, como si hubiera pasado un torbellino.

-Wow, tranquila- dijo Layla

-¿Por qué la trajiste?-

-Mira, no sé que se traen ustedes dos, pero mientras no me digan, es algo que no me afecta-

-Lo peor, ¿por qué la invitaste a quedarse al concierto?-

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hice?-

-Duh, aguda audición…-

-Bueno, Musa, Mahori también es mi amiga-

-Pero mía no lo es, así que no la quiero cerca-

-Eso es algo que no puedo evitar…-

Musa chilló de coraje al ver que su hermana hablaba por teléfono

-De seguro ya le está hablando a papá…

-¿A papá?-

-Claro, siempre quiere acaparar todo para ella. Siempre es "yo, yo yo", ¡la detesto!-

-¿A papá?- continuó preguntando Layla

-Pues podrá salir con él, pero esta noche haré que se la pase muy mal-

-¿Salir con tu papá?- preguntó alarmada

Musa salió azotando la puerta e ignorando completamente a Layla.

El concierto iba de maravilla. Mejor que cualquier concierto de Madonna. Todo mundo se la pasaba de maravilla y en eso, llegó la presentación especial de Musa.

-Bueno, ahora quiero presentarles una canción nueva que escribí esta tarde. La titulo "Too cool"-

"I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head"- comenzó a cantar caminando lentamente  
Everything you say is so irrelevant- volteó a ver a Mahori  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

La miró nuevamente y sonrió burlonamente

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Hizo un ademán despectivo hacia ella

Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

En ese momento Layla y las demás se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Voltearon a ver a Mahori y ella estaba que reventaba de coraje

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously

En esta parte, Musa tomó el descaro de señalarla

I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Como la mayoría de las personas presentes (sino es que todos) ignoraban lo que pasaba, aplaudieron a Musa a más no poder. La canción les había encantado.

-Gracias, gracias. ¡Los amo!-

En ese momento subió una extraña al escenario

-Buenas noches, quizá no me conozcan, bueno, eso es obvio, mi nombre es Mahori y para celebrar los mil años de su escuela, me encantaría compartir con ustedes una canción que aquí la señorita Musa también escribió y que no ha cantado.

-_¿Qué haces?_- le susurró Musa

-_Esa fue para mí, pero esta va para ti, tonta-_

She's miserable  
Why make everyone else miserable too?  
Oh, can't she see?  
What she's putting innocent people through  
Miss popular  
Everything she does is wrong  
Everywhere she goes  
They'll be looking  
Everywhere she turns  
They'll be whispering  
Oh, miss popular

What is happening?  
She could have used  
Her title for a good case  
But instead she spits in everybody's face

Mahori vio con desdén a su hermana

Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be **all alone**

Musa tomó el microfono

-Oh si, nueva canción y se llama "biografía de una extraña en el palco de Alfea"

¡OUCH!- Se escuchó al unísono.

-Ehm, continuando con el programa- dijo un presentador- ¡Honno Bobono con nosotros!

Las dos chicas bajaron casi a la fuerza del escenario. Viéndose con miradas de odio. Desde lejos, Ho- Boe se preguntaba que mounstros había creado.

**Hello mis adoradas y adorados!!! primero que nada, si si si ya se que puse letras de canciones y que va en contra de las reglas, pero tenia que ponerlas asi que buju! ni modo XD**

**espero les haya entretenido este chappie :)**


End file.
